


Flames of Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Celestial Flame [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Betrayal, Captured Natsu, Controlled Natsu, Developing Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Nalu - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Spoilers, Stronger Lucy, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t want to get kicked off the train because you two wouldn’t stop fighting,” she huffed. “But Lucy, Erza would intervene,” Happy said pointedly causing Natsu to involuntarily shiver.</p><p>She put her hand on her hip about to say something.</p><p>‘BOOM’<br/>----------------------------------------------<br/>During a job gone wrong, Natsu disappears, when they find him something’s wrong. During this time, feelings are discovered, mysteries that were pondered, uncovered. What will Lucy do when she discovers these emotions? Will she be able to save Natsu from the hands of darkness?<br/>(Possible spoilers ahead from further along the anime and manga! You have been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames of Stars

_It was dark._

_So dark it was difficult to make out shapes, no windows had sunlight shining in. No lightbulbs, lacrimas nor lamps lit up the area. Just darkness._

_In which, a person would ponder as to how this darkness is considered 'brighter' then usual for the ones who resided there. But the answer was the fact that a normal person, or mage, wouldn't even be able to see their hands never mind shapes._

_Which brings to the unsaid fact; these people weren't normal. The light was the strange thing to them. Which was bringing a certain problem..._

_During these strangers researched and detailed planning, they discovered Fairy Tail's Natsu might be a problem in their plans. A few times they already made moves to kill him or severely wound him. They were either cancelled, to prevent attention, or failed. But now they were going to ACTUALLY make a move, one to prevent Fairy Tail's suspicion and keep Natsu from fiddling their plans._

_"Are you sure M'lord? If something goes wrong with this plan, we'll have them breathing down our necks," a man with brown hair and green eyes asked his leader, uncertainty at the risky move. "Do you have any other ideas?" another man snapped. "Anything else will cause problems or difficulties on the first move, this one. This one we have a possibility of getting out of this without absolute disturbances."_

_The servant hesitated. He knew he shouldn't doubt his Master's words, and that they were logical, but he felt like that if they fiddled with Fairy Tail, nothing will go right. But he very well knew, as long as Natsu was there, the plan could not be acted out. "No, Master. I'm sorry for doubting you,"he apologetically bowed his head._

_The master made a gesture for him to leave. "Then start the plan,"he lastly ordered._

* * *

_“Ughn…”_

_Natsu felt terrible, but this was to be expected. His stomach felt like it was twisted in knots and his head throbbed. He felt too sick to even move. Well, discounting him just puking on Gray’s shoes._

_“Gross man,” Gray’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Aye…” Happy agreed._

_The pinkette would have yelled about Happy being a traitor and that it wasn’t his fault all Dragon Slayers had motion sickness. Well, even Wendy was trying to keep her meal down. Although he still pondered why she used to not be affected but she is now._

_Lucy shook her head at the sight. A soft smile on her face. Sometimes things never change, no matter what._

_“Just another hour until we reach the client’s house,” Lucy reassured, she heard them whine (while, groan in Natsu's case) as a response. Lucy softly smiled as her eyes upon her best friend. Some things never change, do they? she thought._

_Her thoughts lead to everything happened over the 2 years (technically 9 if you can't what happened in Tenroujima) a small on her face, she was pulled out of her thoughts, in which was normally (and honestly what she expected to be) Happy's teasing, but instead the train coming to a stop._

_She blinked in surprise, was she think the hour away? That didn't seem likely, she looked out the window and saw it came to a stop, in the middle of nowhere. "Attention all passengers, due to technical difficulties our trip will be on hold for the next 2 hours, we're deeply sorry and ask you remain in your seats."_

_However as soon as it stopped there was already rebellious pinkette leaping into the air as if brought back to life. "Natsu, sit down. They just said remain in your seat!" Lucy scolded. "Wha- We're not there yet!?" he yelled bewildered. "Dumbass! Sit down before you cause trouble!" Gray hissed from where he sat next to Erza. "What did you just say!?"_

_"Natsu, sit," Erza growled, finally intervening._

_He quickly obeyed, not wanting to be thrown out the window, confused and accused, and then beaten the crap out of._

_Natsu looked at his best friend, noticing she looked confused and was staring out the window with furrowed brows. He noticed a small hint of concern in the hazel pools in her eyes, something that would go unnoticeable to anyone else. But he knew better._

_“Hey Luce.”_

_“Yeah?” she turned to look at him, seemingly to snap out of the thoughts of hers. It’s going to be OK, the silent words echoed in Natsu’s mind, but instead of repeating that aloud he said something else, “I’m hungry…”_

_Gray face-palmed while Lucy’s eye twitched, Erza remaining stoic. “That’s what you wanted to say?” she growled. “Natsu, your just gonna puke it out when the train starts again!”_

_Natsu pouted. “But Lucyyyyy,”he whined. “What if Happy’s hungry? Then I need to go with him!”_

_“Aye!” The blue cat piped up. Lucy let out a frustrated sigh. “Then someone else could go with him, Natsu. You don’t have to be around Happy 24/7.”_

_Natsu frowned and looked up at her, with begging eyes. However stopping upon hearing Gray scoff, his head whipped to face the ice mage. He glared at him, bristling. Noting he was missing his pants._

_How do you take off your pants when you’re sitting anyway? He pondered in his head, but kept his glare intact. “What did you expect? Your like a dog being obedient to his master,” Gray hissed._

_Natsu huffed. “I’m not a dog! I’m a dragon!” he stated, proudly. “Hey I heard there was free meat at the buffet!”_

_Hearing those words Natsu looked at Lucy, grabbed her hand and grabbed Happy, then ran out towards the buffet, all in less than 30 seconds._

_He got through half of the train before realizing the flaws in that sentence._

_Starting with the fact there was no buffet. He stopped causing her to bump into him. Just in case, he took a sniff at the air. “. . . Luce, you shouldn’t lie about food of all things.”_

_“I didn’t want to get kicked off the train because you two wouldn’t stop fighting,” she huffed. “But Lucy, Erza would intervene,” Happy said pointedly causing Natsu to involuntarily shiver._

_She put her hand on her hip about to say something._

_‘ **BOOM’**_

_As quick as it sounded, Natsu grabbed his teammates and shielded them with his body as fire blew into the carriage with the explosion._

_After it was done he looked around to examine the damage and access where the way out was. Lucy automatically leaning into his hold with Happy in her arms, most likely due to the fact it surprised her, or it was a reaction at this point._

_Never get a break, do we? He thought, with slight amusement._

_He ate all the fire in the area he could, holding onto the blonde. Only small flickers of flames in the area. He let go and wiped his mouth (although there really wasn’t a need to)._

* * *

_He let go of the confused and shocked blonde as he looked for survivors. Quickly pulling them out of the rubble, noticing the Lucy had joined him the best she could. Happy wasn’t there but Natsu guessed he went off to tell Erza and Gray what happened._

_“_ Heh, heh. You’re such a fool. _”_

_He stopped whipping around, noticing no one was there._

_His brow furrowed in confusion before he returned to helping the person he was, they were unconscious like most of them. The few that were conscious were traumatized and he had to knock them unconscious._

_Shrugging, he figured maybe he was hearing things. It was pretty quiet and Lucy didn’t look like she noticed anything._

_After a while Gray and Erza came and they managed to save most of the survivors (some of them died through blood loss). Wendy was healing the last few as all of them were to the side._

_All of them were deep in thought. Who had tried to assassinate everyone? It didn’t make sense. Natsu was more concerned about something else._

_The feeling that voice wasn’t just his imagination._

_He usually listened to the dragon instincts he had, but his logic was overpowering it. No one was there – besides Lucy, the survivors and himself – and it was so silent Natsu was certain no one had been there._

_He didn’t smell anything off either. But he knew better than to say his ears were playing tricks on him._

_However there was no other reasonable explanation, what else could he say?_

_His instincts told him elsewise._

_His neck hairs were standing on edge, his stomach twisting and turning, reflexes causing him to automatically snap in the direction of something unexpected appearing. His senses enhanced with the sense of danger, feeling uncomfortable to put his guard down._

_Maybe he’ll talk about this with Wendy when he gets a chance just to calm his nerves._

_“Natsu, are you alright?”_

_The Dragon Slayer jumped, before realizing it was Lucy. “Yeah I’m just fine, Luce,” he grinned. Her brows furrowed in concern. “You looked distant and you’re more on edge than anyone else here…”_

_“The train was attacked, who’s to say they won’t go for a second round?”_

_“I would have thought you’d be happy with not riding the train, Natsu,” he heard a mischievous giggle came from behind him, he resisted the urge to vomit at the idea of continuing his journey._

_Lucy’s jaw dropped in fake shock. “Happy, you’re right! Our Natsu must have gotten switched out with this other pyromaniac idiot,” she exclaimed, joking lightheartedly._

_“Oi! I’m not cold-blooded like the stripper!” Natsu hissed, recovering from his moment._

_“What did you just say!?” he heard said stripper exclaim from a distance. “I said that your cold-blooded stripper!”_

_“At least I’m not a hot-headed idiot!”_

_“Come say that to my face, Ice Prick!”_

_“What you want me to give you a kiss on the cheek? I said you’re a hot-headed idiot!”_

_Natsu growled before lunging at the Ice Mage (who had ridded himself of his shirt at some point). Fire and Ice flying in random places as a consequence of the two fighting._

_Lucy shook her head but felt lighter now that the weight of the train exploding was gone, for now. A smile etching her lips. Happy was happily eating his fish to the side, occasionally cheering for Natsu._

_Erza sighed disapprovingly, however she did not stop them fighting._

_Although the problems seemed to have disappeared, there was a person hiding away in the darkness. A smirk on his face knowing they were unaware as to what would happen to them._

* * *

That was a month ago.

Now Fairy Tail was incredibly desperate to find their missing guild mate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have motion sickness (way easier on me then Natsu though), and you basically feel well, sick. You have an annoying migraine, you feel like you'll puke and your stomach is in knots.
> 
> In other words;motion sickness sucks, and a lot of people don't really emphasize what it's really like. My motion sickness usually kicks in after 30 min - 1 hour. But I can live, I'll usually go take a nap. I do know it's 10x worse for Natsu, so I tried to tend to that ^^


End file.
